Izzy's Crazy Hotel
by Applauze
Summary: What happens when Chef goes to a hotel in Dublin, Ireland that is runned by a girl named Izzy? (Rated T for mild language.)


Chef Hatchet was driving through Dublin, Ireland. He was here on vacation and away from Chris. He searched through the whole city only to find that all the hotels in the city had no available rooms. He drove through the rest of Dublin until he found a modern hotel outside the city. It look grand but what shocked Chef the most was the sign:

"Room available for 10 cents per day."

"10 cents per day? I could live here for 2 years before going back to Canada!" Chef said to himself.

He hopped out of his car and was getting his bags when a ginger headed girl came out and grabbed his bags.

"Oh no, you must not carry your bags for you are tired. Allow to introduce myself; my name is Izzy, I am the owner of this hotel and if you need anything, let me know."

"Ok." Chef said as Izzy took his bags to Room 16.

"If there is anything you need, let me know." Izzy said as she closed the door to the room.

Chef looked around the room and was amazed on how for only 10 cents, he could rent a room that looked like a 5 Star Hotel. Chef changed into his PJ's and went on to bed, thinking that he would finally get a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile, Izzy was down in the lobby carrying a cage mouse into the hotel. She went up to Chef's room, slowly opened the door and let the mouse in. The mouse found a celery stick left over from Chef's dinner. The mouse went to town on that stick and before long Chef woke up. He screamed when he saw the mouse and he called down to the lobby. Izzy was reading a book when she heard the phone ring. She stopped reading and answered:

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Room 16. I am calling to tell of a mouse that is in my room. Could you send a exterminator to get rid of this mouse?"

"Be right up." Izzy replied.

Chef than heard a knock. He opened it and Izzy came in.

"Mouse exterminator at your service. I have the solution to your mouse needs."

"Good. Where is it?" Chef asked.

"Hold it. There is a small fee for this service. That will be 5 euros."

Chef gave Izzy 5 euros and she let a cat into the room. Terrified, the mouse ran off and the cat stayed.

"Thank You so much for getting rid of that mouse."

"No problem, goodnight." replied Izzy.

Chef walked backed to his bed, only to find the cat asleep on his bed. He tried to pull the cat off of the bed but the cat would not budge.

Izzy was in her office counting the money Chef gave her when she got another phone call.

"Yes, this is Room 16. I have a cat that will not leave and I can not sleep with a cat in my bed."

Chef heard a knock and Izzy said:

"Cat exterminator at your service."

"What do you have for me that can help?"

"A boxing dog. For a fee of 10 euros you can have him." Izzy said to him.

Chef gave Izzy 10 euros and she left a boxer in the room. The boxer done it's job and got rid of the cat. However, the boxer used Chef as a punching bag and he called Izzy once more:

"Once more this is Room 16, and a boxer is using me as a punching bag. Do you have anything that can get rid of it?"

Izzy came flying up to the room.

"Dog exterminator at your service. For 50 euros, this dog will be scared of what I have I. The cage."

"50 euros? Deal." Chef said as he gave Izzy 50 euros on top of the 15 euros she already earned.

Izzy opened the cage and a huge lion came in. The boxer was so scared of the lion that it ran through the wall... never to been seen again. Izzy returned to her office to count the amounts of money she had now; while leaving the lion in Chef's room.

Chef tried to get rid of the lion but the lion wanted to eat Chef for lunch and chef was using a chair to defend himself while he was once more calling Izzy.

"This lion wants to eat me. Get rid of it now!"

"Lion exterminator here!" Izzy cried as she marched into the room. "For 100 euros, the lion will be gone in 5 seconds."

Chef gave Izzy 100 euros and she allows a huge elephant to come into the room! The lion grew so terrified of the elephant that it too ran away... never to be seen again.

Izzy left with the 100 euros and was about finish counting when Chef called:

"It is me... in Room 16. I seem to have a hard time sleeping, for the elephant is smashing me. Could you send something up to get rid of it? Please?" Chef asked.

Izzy ran to the room and opened the door.

"Elephant exterminator here! You can get rid of it for 766 euros."

Chef gave in and paid Izzy 766 euros. She opened a tiny cage and a mouse popped out. The elephant stomped over Chef as it ran out. Chef thought everything was over until she realized that not only was this the same mouse that started all of his troubles but this Izzy chick was running a madhouse.

Chef packed his bags and ran out. Izzy caught up with him and said:

"Where are you going? You have not paid me 10 cents for the night."

"Screw your 10 cents. I am not paying you for anything else!" Chef said as he got into the car.

He drove off.. only for the car to explode, killing him in a flash.

"You should have paid your 10 cents or I would have de-activated the bomb." Izzy said as she walked back into the hotel.

* * *

**There you have it! My first normal one shot in a long time! I published this while having writer's block on some of my stories. Now that it's finished... I can get back to work on my other stories.**


End file.
